


A Work of Art

by TheRainbowRollercoaster



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowRollercoaster/pseuds/TheRainbowRollercoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers meet in an unlikely place. Somehow they realise that they might just be better together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Rainbow Rollercoaster! This is a collaborative work between HermioneSpencer and SaveDelphine. Embrace the Gay!
> 
> Rules:  
> \- Total time to complete the fic: 1 hour.  
> \- The hour will be split up into 5-minute long turns.  
> \- The authors will alternate taking turns.  
> \- Starting their turn, each author will continue the story where the previous author left off.  
> \- The author whose turn it is, is responsible for minding their time limit.  
> \- As soon as their time is up, the author is to cease writing (even if that means breaking off in the middle of a sentence).  
> \- The author will then submit their writing as one coherent paragraph into the Facebook chat.  
> \- The author taking the last turn is also to come up with the name of the fic within their allotted time limit.  
> \- After the hour is up, the resulting fic will only be edited for typos and grammar mistakes, nothing else shall be added or removed.  
> \- The fic shall then be posted to AO3, the change of turns will be marked by asterisks (*) within the text.  
> We hope you enjoy reading this fic just as much as we enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Love,  
> HermioneSpencer and SaveDelphine

“And here, we can see that two golden rings on a piece of white paper has some sort of deeper meaning to the artist that they have neglected to share with us,” a short brunette muttered to Delphine’s side. She couldn’t help but giggle timidly in response.

“Why not entertain that the intention of the artist was to make us think of a deeper meaning for ourselves?” she responded, turning to the woman who had appeared at her side as she observed the piece. The brunette seemed surprised that she was continuing a conversation with her, but she took it in her stride.

“If you ask me that’s just a little big-headed,” she grinned impishly, and Delphine indicated she should explain her meaning. “Well, if you think about it, there’s an artist saying, ‘hey look, I’ve made two golden circles touching each other. I think that this will help you in your search for self, and if it doesn’t, you’re just doing it wrong,’ you know?”

Delphine * nodded lightly and a shy smile crept across her face.

"I understand what you are saying," she started and extended her hand to the stranger who took it and closed her warm fingers around the blonde's. "I'm Delphine, by the way. But art ... art is not an imperative. It's not an order. There is no wrong or right way of looking at it. It's just an invitation to open your mind and see if the piece in front of you maybe resonates with a piece inside of you."

The brunette in front of her flashed her white teeth and a sparkle appeared in her eyes.

"I'm Cosima. Nice to meet you. An invitation, I quite like that thought. So maybe the piece I am looking at right this second is an invitation as well?"

Delphine raised an eyebrow at her. *

“Well, tell me what you think it could be.”

Cosima grinned again, and stood back on her foot, cocking her head to the side.

“Well, I think that a little part inside of me feels a connection to this piece already. I feel like I will go through my whole life and always remember this piece, where I was standing, who I was looking at it with,” she started, and Delphine bit her lip, making her stutter slightly, “but- but- um, I think, when I _REALLY_ think about it, I feel like there is a chance that my mind has been… very much… opened…”

“I am glad, Cosima. This is one of mine,” she smirked, watching as Cosima gaped * in shock.

"One of yours? You are, I mean you did, I mean ... "

The brunette's face took on the color of a tomato as a chuckle rolled off the blonde's tongue. As distraught as Cosima was, she couldn't help but notice adorable tiny wrinkles appear around the taller woman's eyes.

"Yes, one of mine. This is actually my latest piece, only completed five months ago. I feel extremely lucky that it has found such a loving home this fast. I have such a love for this city and seeing one of my pieces here in Istanbul Modern is just a dream come true. What brings you to Turkey?"

The brunette's eyes looked like they would pop out any second, but she quickly tried to regain some composure.

"I'm a guest lecturer at Koc Uni * versity… I’m- I’m- I’m a biologist- sorry, I lost control of my tongue for a moment there- I mean, this doesn’t usually happen- I talk for a living- wow, I’m not doing very well, am I? I’m sorry-”

“No apology needed, Cosima. So have you been here very long?”

“Um, not so very long, a few months… I- You know, I’m so sorry, I just feel like I really offended you- can I buy you a drink as an apology? Maybe you can tell me about the inspiration behind this piece ... ?" *

Delphine took a step towards her and planted a gentle hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. As if some of her energy was transferred to Cosima through this simple touch, she already felt a little calmer.

"Please, Cosima," The brunette already loved the sound of her name in this endearing French accent. What was happening to her?! "You have not offended me. But I would love to grab a coffee with you. There's a café right by the exit with a great view of the golden horn."

It took the brunette a couple of seconds to register what had just happened, looking back and forth from the blonde's gentle eyes to her hand resting on her shoulder.

"Yes, wow. Okay! Umm ... let's go then?"

The blonde wrinkled her nose in the most adorable way and nodded. To Cosima's disappointment, she let her hand fall off the brunette's shoulder. But making their way through the people towards the café, Cosima couldn't help but notice the way the blonde's arm kept brushing hers, the way she seemed to be stealing little looks when she thought the brunette wasn't paying attention. *

They arrived at the café a few moments later, and before Cosima realised it, she was sitting opposite Delphine drinking one of the best coffees she had in her entire life – but that was possibly down to the company.

“So… the painting. What was it called, again?”

“I called it _‘Ouvert’_ which means _‘Open’_ in English. It is a double meaning – the irony of the piece being two closed circles, and the invitation that I was talking about earlier to open it up, to open up yourself, or whatever it is that you feel, really.”

“Wow… okay, that’s pretty deep. So, why gold?” *

Delphine leaned back in her chair and went through her hair. Seeing her shaking her golden curls, Cosima suddenly felt like she had asked a stupid question and she could feel a heat creep up her neck again.

"For me gold is timeless," the blonde started, taking another sip of her latte. "It always was and it always will be. That's why so many rings are made out of it after all." At that she moved her hand to the brunette's and started twisting one of her rings, a golden one of course.

"And you know, the circles ... They are separate. Separate beings if you want. They have a continuity, no beginning and no end. You like rings."

The brunette nodded as an answer to the question that was no question after all.

"But what good does a single ring do? I find that they are better together, joined, united. They are still their unique selves, in their union there is no restriction. In their union, they find new possibilities.” *

Cosima was floored, listening to the explanation she had just been given.

“Wow… that’s incredible. I feel like such a fool, but this is really cool! I feel like I understand it now, if you get what I mean- well, I get as much of it as I can get, not being inside your head and everything.”

“That is all I ask for, Cosima. Art is personal. It is an experience for everyone involved, the artist, the viewer… it is all a representation of life and a way to make sense of it through visualisation. I am delighted that just one person today now understands what I was attempting to communicate,” she smiled, and took a sip of her coffee. Cosima licked her lips when Delphine did, and the blonde woman noticed. They blushed together, and Cosima cleared her throat.

“So how often do you finish pieces of art? Does it happen really quickly or does it take a long time to finish once you started?" *

Delphine now leaned forward, still continuing to play with the ring on the brunette's hand.

"It depends. Sometimes, when inspiration just hits me, I finish a piece in a week. Sometimes it takes a month, two months, six months. But it doesn't really matter ... " The blonde seemed to drift off. Cosima noticed how her eyes were just glued to her own by now. And with wonder in her eyes she saw Delphine lifting her other hand off the table and gently pressing her palm against the brunette's cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb.

"When I see something in front of my inner eye, a piece I know I want to create, a piece I know that if I don't complete it just like I want it to be, I will yearn for it for the rest of my life. For chances not taken, for possibilities lost. In such a case it doesn't matter how long it takes to complete, how much time I have to invest. In such a case I have no other choice but to take a risk, to commit myself. * That is what I have learnt through my work. It’s how I got here.”

Cosima leant her head into Delphine’s hand, her breathing growing faster very quickly.

“Really?”

“Oui, Cosima. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand…” she smiled, and gently slid the ring that Delphine had been fiddling with off her finger, and put it in Delphine’s hand. She closed her hand around it, brought up the fist and kissed it gently. Delphine beamed happily * at the brunette and when she saw her own smile reflected back to her on that beautiful face, she moved in, closer, until she could feel Cosima's breath on her lips. Looking into eyes that stared at her in amazement one more time, she connected their lips in the sweetest of kisses. Soft and sweet against her lips, she could feel Cosima's hand coming up to her face and cupping her cheek. It took all the resolve she had to pull back after a minute. The feeling that was quickly spreading in her chest was just too good to be true.

"Since I just came in a couple of months ago," the brunette started, her fingers now intertwined with the blonde's. "There must be cool secret places I don't know. So I was wondering ... "

"I would love to show you around, Cosima."

 _Around my heart_ , Delphine thought as she saw a bright smile appear on the other woman's face.

 


End file.
